


Midnight Snack

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Moon Over Miami [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, Dom/sub, Food Sex, M/M, PWP, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Eric and Speedle made their way into the house as quietly as possible. They were almost to the stairs when they realised that there was a light coming from the kitchen. Since they had expected everyone to be in bed by now they decided to investigate. Eric pushed the door open slightly and was confronted by an unexpected sight – Horatio was cooking! He sniffed experimentally, no Horatio was baking! Something with chocolate in it by the smell. Speedle grinned at him, not at all surprised. He knew that Horatio could cook, although it was a fairly well kept secret as he only did it when he was alone. He had learned as a child and it was still his favourite way to unwind – well maybe second favourite after being screwed through the mattress by Speedle and Eric. An evil grin spread across his face – maybe they could combine the two?

The two of them slipped quietly through the door, content to watch Horatio for a few moments. He cooked the way he did everything else – efficiently. He was dressed in lightweight slacks and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and he was whistling softly as he moved around the kitchen. He put down the bowl of cookie dough that he had been mixing and moved over to the stove. He broke some chocolate into a bowl and set it in a pan of boiling water to melt. Eric raised an eyebrow and nodded to the bowl, Speedle nodded too and winked. Chocolate covered Horatio was definitely on the menu tonight.

"Enjoying yourself, Horatio?" Speedle asked, smirking as he jumped slightly and glanced at the door guiltily.

"I didn't think the two of you were going to make it back tonight," he said.

Eric closed and locked the door as Speedle prowled across the kitchen towards their lover. He rested one hand on Horatio's shoulder and leaned past him, dipping a finger in the semi-molten chocolate and then licking it clean. Eric leaned back against the door and bit back a moan as Speedle slowly and thoroughly sucked his finger clean. He couldn't help imagining Speedle's lips wrapped around something else and from the glazed look on Horatio's face he wasn't the only one.

"Do you want to play tonight, H?" Speedle asked, pressing up against his lover. Horatio glanced quickly at the door.

"Door's locked," Eric said. "And everyone's in bed. It's just us."

Horatio nodded. "All right, whatever you want, but the first batch of cookies needs to come out in ten minutes. Don't let them burn."

"Strip for me, Horatio," Speedle instructed, stepping away from his lover.

Horatio slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He toed off his shoes and kicked them to one side. Turning away from his lovers he bent down to remove his socks, making the thin material of his slacks stretch tightly across his ass. Looking back teasingly over his shoulder he undid his pants and shimmied slightly to get them to slip down over his hips. He stepped out of them and slowly peeled off his underwear. When he turned around again to face them he was already half hard. Eric had watched the show with his arms wrapped around Speedle's waist from behind and his head resting on his shoulder.

"I think our pet needs to be reminded who's in charge," he commented. "Pets don't tease when they're ordered to strip, they follow instructions immediately, and our pet was definitely putting on a show."

"I didn't …" Horatio began.

"Did we give you permission to talk, Horatio?" Speedle asked sharply. Horatio shook his head, his blush turning his skin a lovely shade of pink. "That's something else we need to punish you for then. Turn to face the wall. Bend over and place your hands flat on the counter and spread your legs." Horatio turned even redder if that was possible, but he did as he was told.

"Good boy, Horatio," Eric said. "At least you haven't added to your punishment. I think thirty strokes for the striptease, another ten for speaking without permission and a final ten for arguing, don't you, Speed?"

"Does that seem fair to you, Horatio?" Speedle asked. Horatio nodded again. "Good boy. I'm going to spank you now and you are going to count each stroke out loud. When I am done you are going to thank me. Answer me out loud – do you understand me, Horatio?"

"Yes, sir," Horatio answered.

Speedle moved behind him and ran his hands possessively over his bare ass. Horatio fought the urge to press into those teasing hands. He knew that he should feel humiliated by the position he was in and the fact that he was the only one naked, but there was something deliciously wicked about the fact that his lovers were still fully clothed. Even the idea that he was about to be punished like a disobedient child did nothing to diminish his arousal. Speedle slapped his ass sharply, pausing to admire the handprint he had left against the creamy white flesh.

"One, sir," Horatio counted.

Speedle took his time with the spanking, spreading his strokes across Horatio's ass and upper thighs and enjoying the way the skin turned red. By the time he reached twenty Horatio was squirming slightly and breathing heavily. By forty Horatio was whimpering, but he was still counting each stroke as he had been ordered. The last ten probably ensured that Horatio wouldn't be sitting comfortably the next day, but Speedle didn't really care. Horatio knew what to say if he wanted to call a halt to the proceedings, but he remained silent apart from his counting. When he had finished he ran his hands over Horatio's ass again. This time the skin was warm beneath his touch and Horatio couldn't seem to decide whether to press into the touch or flinch away from it.

"Thank you, Sir," Horatio said softly.

"What were you being punished for?" Eric asked.

"For teasing you, sir. For speaking without permission and for arguing with my masters." Horatio hadn't moved from the position he had taken up for the spanking and so he couldn't see the satisfied smile on Eric's face.

"Come here, Horatio," Eric instructed. When Horatio was standing in front of him he reached up and kissed him, pressing his still clothed erection against Horatio's hip. "I want you to lie on the table, Horatio." Horatio sat on the edge of the table, wincing slightly when his tender flesh made contact with the hard surface, and laid back.

"Do we have anything to bind him with?" Speedle asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Only our ties and that's not enough," Eric said. "We'll just have to rely on his self-control. Can you lay still for us, Horatio?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Try," Speedle instructed. "The more you move, the longer it will be before we let you come." He walked over to the stove and grabbed the bowl of molten chocolate. Remembering what Horatio had said earlier he turned the oven off and removed the cookies as well. Bringing the bowl with him he came back to where Horatio was laying. He dipped his finger in the chocolate and ran it along Horatio's lips; then he leant down and slowly licked it off again.

"Chocolate flavoured Horatio," he said with a grin. "My favourite."

Eric coated Horatio's throat with chocolate and began to lick and nibble at it. He took his time, making sure every trace of chocolate was gone and leaving a deep red mark of ownership on the tanned skin. Horatio moaned and his two lovers just grinned.

"Do you think we should order him to remain silent too?" Speedle asked.

"No, please," Horatio begged. "You're killing me."

"I like him when he's all desperate and needy," Eric said. "All those moans and pleas are so hot. Let him beg, it's not like it's going to do him any good."

Dipping their fingers back into the chocolate they painted designs across his chest, enjoying the way he squirmed and wriggled under their teasing touches. Making sure they got every drop of chocolate cleaned up took a long time and seemed to require them to bite his nipples and leave passion marks all over his torso. Coating and then cleaning his flat stomach involved even more teasing and ended in a battle between the two as they both tried to dip their tongues into his navel. The fight was only resolved by a long kiss across his body, which Horatio could only watch as they ignored him in favour of teasing each other.

When they were level with his cock they exchanged evil little grins, which made Horatio's heart sink. He just knew that they were going to drive him out of his mind and there was nothing he could do about it. Any attempt to hurry them would almost certainly prolong his torment. They slowly painted his cock and balls, making sure every inch was thoroughly covered with chocolate. It was a very strange sensation, feeling the warm, silky almost liquid slowly running down his hard cock and pool in every nook and cranny. Then the two of them began to clean it off. They started by licking his cock as if it were a lollipop. Long, teasing licks from base to tip, one hot, teasing mouth on either side. Whenever it looked like he was going to be allowed to come they would stop until he was under control again. Once his cock was more or less clean Speedle dropped to his knees and began lapping at his balls. Eric remained standing and took his cock into his mouth, swallowing around it and taking Horatio ever closer to the brink. By this time he was begging and pleading with them to let him come, the words spilling from his mouth in a continuous stream, no longer making any real sense but unmistakable in their meaning. He was so hard it hurt and it felt like he'd been this way for hours, but still they teased him.

"You haven't stayed very still, Horatio," Speedle told him. "Bad boys don't get a reward. You'll stay hard until we decide to let you come."

Teasing fingers, slippery with chocolate slid across the sensitive skin behind his balls and towards his entrance, followed almost immediately by a hot, slick tongue. When that tongue began tracing the edge of his asshole and then slipped inside, slowly fucking him, Horatio stopped even being able to form words. His pleas instead becoming a long stream of moans and sobs. Suddenly they both pulled back and Horatio cried out in denial, hips thrusting into the air.

"Stand up, Horatio," Eric ordered.

He moaned in disbelief, not entirely sure he could remember how to do that. A sharp slap across his thigh reminded him who was in charge and he struggled to his feet. He was spun around and his hands pulled behind his back and tied together.

"You were being such a good boy up until then, Horatio," Speedle told him. "But you don't disobey our commands just because you're turned on. He tugged firmly at Horatio's balls, fastening another tie around the top of the sac. The pressure caused Horatio's erection to subside slightly, but not by much. He was so turned on right now that he doubted there was anything they could do which would seriously reduce his arousal. Then Speedle started to wrap the tie tightly around his cock until he was totally encased in the silk. Every movement tormented his cock and it pulsed against its silk prison with every wave of arousal. The pressure on his balls meant that it would be difficult for him to come, but wouldn't entirely prevent it. They bent him roughly over the table so that his erection was pressed against the hard surface. Someone kicked his legs further apart.

"You're here for our pleasure, Horatio," Speedle insisted. "I could fuck you just like this and leave you hard and needy all night and there's nothing you could do about it. Would you like that? Would you like me to take your hot, red ass and not let you come? I could keep you hard all night if I wanted and you'd let me wouldn't you pet?"

"Please sir," Horatio gasped. "Please let me come."

Eric brought one hand down firmly across Horatio's reddened ass. "That wasn't what he asked pet. Would you let us fuck you and leave you hard if it pleased us?"

"Yes," Horatio sobbed. "You know I would, sir."

"That's my good boy," Eric said, stroking his back gently. Speedle opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a bottle, tossing it to Eric. He opened the bottle of oil and coated his fingers with it. Without warning he thrust one finger into Horatio, who moaned and started to move back against it, before stopping himself. "Good boy," Eric praised. He slid a second finger into Horatio's ass and Horatio moaned at the sudden stretch. He wanted more though, needed to feel his lover's cock filling him.

"Please sir," he begged. "Please take me. I need you."

Eric smiled. This was the first time Horatio had ever begged one of them to fuck him, although he had obviously enjoyed it every time that they had done it. It was another barrier that had been crossed. Outside of their play sessions Horatio was totally in control and in charge, but when he was with them he was rapidly becoming a very obedient pet and now he was begging to be able to please them. He hurriedly coated his cock with the oil and thrust into Horatio's tight ass.

"Shit!" he swore. "I love this ass. You're always so tight and hot, but you're so ready for me aren't you? You want me to take you now, take my pleasure and not worry about yours."

Speedle walked around the table so that he could see Horatio's face. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open, gulping in huge gasps of air as he thrust back against Eric. There was no doubt that he was enjoying Eric's rough possession, even without the possibility of reaching orgasm himself. Suddenly those blue eyes snapped open and fixed on Speedle who was slowly stroking his cock as he took in the erotic sight before him. Horatio licked his lips.

"Let me suck you, sir," he begged. "I want to feel both of you claiming me."

Speedle gripped the base of his cock firmly, the words almost enough to make him come on their own. Although he desperately wanted to take Horatio up on the offer he couldn't give in to an order from his pet.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and level with an effort.

"No, sir," Horatio gasped, squirming on Eric's cock as the Cuban held him in place. "I'm sorry, sir, please let me suck you. I need you."

Speedle ran his cock along Horatio's lower lip, almost succeeding in suppressing the shudder that ran through him at that gentle touch. "Is this what you want, Horatio?"

"Yes, sir," Horatio begged. "Please take me. I'll make it good for you." Every word sent a puff of air across Speedle's cock and he couldn't stretch this moment out any longer. Tangling one hand in Horatio's fiery locks he slowly slid his cock into the open mouth. He took Horatio's mouth more slowly than Eric was taking his ass, but no less possessively. As he approached orgasm his thrusts sped up and he seized Eric's mouth in a passionate kiss. Horatio was surrounded by his lovers with two hard cocks taking his body and marking him as theirs. Although he couldn't see it he could hear and feel them kissing above him, his imagination easily showing him what they must look like. He felt totally possessed and cared for and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. The sound sent vibrations along Speedle's cock . He tightened his fingers painfully in Horatio's hair and flooded his mouth with his come. Horatio drank it down and tightened his ass around Eric's cock, sending the other man over the edge. Speedle put one hand on the edge of the table next to Horatio's shoulder to hold himself up and Eric slumped over the red head's back, breathing heavily. Eventually Speedle pulled back and his soft cock fell from Horatio's mouth. Eric struggled upright and eased out of Horatio's ass carefully. The two of them manoeuvred Horatio until he was lying on his back on the table again, the ends of the tie dangling between his legs. Speedle ran one finger teasingly along the silk-encased length of Horatio's cock and the older man shuddered in need.

"Please," he sobbed.

Eric carefully undid the knot, which was inhibiting Horatio's climax, and Speedle grasped the diamond hard cock, not bothering to unwrap the tie. He squeezed and stroked the cock inside its silken prison and Horatio writhed in pleasure. The sensation of being stroked, muffled by the silk was somehow more erotic because of the way the material slid across his swollen flesh. Eric moved around the table until he could take the older man's mouth in a possessive kiss as Speedle stroked his cock just right and Horatio finally shot his load into his master's fist. He moaned loudly into Eric's mouth and shook with his release. Speedle continued to milk his cock until the last drop had been spilled and then moved round to take Eric's place. The two men took turns kissing and comforting their lover until his breathing calmed and his heart rate slowed. They helped him up from the table and enveloped him in a three-way embrace.

The three men dressed in the bare minimum of clothing necessary to get to their bedroom without shocking anyone who might see them. The process slowed by the fact that Speedle and Eric couldn't keep their hands off Horatio, constantly stroking and caressing him and whispering words of reassurance and love in his ears. As soon as they were dressed they gathered up the remaining clothing, including at least one silk tie that would never be the same again. Eric unlocked the kitchen door and the three of them slipped through the darkened hallways and up the stairs to Horatio's bedroom. Once there they undressed, the process taking much less time than dressing had and slid into bed. Horatio arranged them so that he was in the middle with his lovers curled up, one each side of him, with their heads pillowed on his chest, once again back in his accustomed role as protector, but far more relaxed than he had been at the beginning of the night.


End file.
